Alluring secret-black vow
by milly loca
Summary: El lo ama con todo su ser y por eso lo sacrifico todo lo que un día fue, solo por estar con el. lo se un asco de resumen, pero léanlo. MI PRIMER YAOI, NO SEAN MALOS.
1. Chapter 1

Hola personas, bueno aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia, que es mas bien una adaptación a una de mi canción favorita de los gemelos Kagamine de vocaloid, la cual es himitsu-kuro no chikai o Alluring secret-Black vow, también les quiero decir que este es mi primer YAOI, lo cual nunca pensé que haría pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

bueno sin mas platica empecemos.

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de HTF no son míos, son de mondo media.

A una cosa mas, este fic tendrá como pareja a mime y a Lumpy, no se porque pero siento que se ven lindos juntos, y lo que este entre comillas es lo que escribe mime en una libreta, en pocas palabras se comunica como lo hace Yuu en kore wa zombi deisuka, y una cosa mas a Lumpy no lo voy a cambiar de sexo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: La llegada del ángel.<p>

No recordaba como había terminado allí, lo único que recordaba era que se encontraba volando por encima de la ciudad en la cual, ahora, se encontraba bagando y después lo demás que recordaba era que algo se estrello contra su ala izquierda, y empezó a caer sin control hasta que se estrello duramente contra el suelo, y ahora (como ya se dijo) se encontraba vagando sin rumbo por ese lugar, eso hasta que llego a un callejón y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas por el dolor de su ala que estaba sangrando y manchaba su ropa blanca, sin que el quisiera una lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

-"Y ahora que mas puede pasar?"-Pensó para si mismo, cuando muy de repente empieza a llover.

Ahora no cabía duda de que su suerte era mas que mala, y siguió en ese callejón arrodillado en el suelo pensando en su muerte, hasta que sintió una presencia frente a el y al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver a un joven un poco menor que el que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse con una sonrisa, a lo cual el por impulso acepto sin dudarlo, al momento en que tomo la mano ese joven sintió como si una descarga de emociones le hubiera pasado por todo el cuerpo, no había duda de que ese sentimiento era amor, un amor puro y verdadero.

El joven lo ayudo a levantarse y juntos fueron a su hogar, al llegar a la casa de ese chico, el menor lo dejo sentado en el sofá para que descansara mientras iba corriendo a la cocina por una vendas (no se ustedes, pero mi madre siempre guarda el botiquín en la cocina) para vendarle su herida, cuando llego se sentó a lado de el y le empezó a curar la herida.

-Disculpa, pero ¿como te llamas?-Le pregunto un poco tímido el joven peliazul.

Miro como el chico metía su mano a uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo y sacaba una pequeña libreta para escribir en ella.

-"Me llamo Mime, ¿y tu como te llamas?"-Eso era lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

-Mucho gusto Mime, mi nombre es Lumpy-Se presento con el mismo tono tímido del principio.

Después de vendar la herida, Mime fue a preparar algo de comer dejando a Lumpy solo en la sala mirando a su alrededor y sintiendo una extraña sensación en su cuerpo y preguntándose de que se trataba, una vez que ya habían cenado una deliciosa comida, Mime lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de su casa para que descansara.

-"Bien esta es tu habitación, si necesitas algo solo dime, ¿esta bien?"-Era lo que decía la hoja que Mime le paso a Lumpy.

-Si, gracias por tu hospitalidad-Le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo sonrojar al otro chico, que solo le sonrió y se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lumpy se recostó en la cama con cuidado de no lastimarse mas su ala, pasada unas horas escucho que tocaron a su puerta y fue a abrir encontrándose con Mime, el cual estaba con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y con una exprecion un tanto asustada en el rostro.

-¿Mime, que pasa?-Le pregunto un poco preocupado por el.

Mime solo le mostró una hoja de papel-"Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir contigo?"

Lumpy se quedo sorprendido de que, aunque apenas lo conocía ya le tenia confianza, pero igual no le importo y lo dejo entrar a su habitación al poco tiempo ya estaba acostado en la cama con Mime a un lado suyo, abrazándolo por la cintura lo apego mas a el con la intención de no dejarlo ir, como si temiera perderle y sin mas se quedo dormido ya que había comprendido que ese sentimiento que le tenia era, amor, sin duda se había enamorado de el, y no estaba dispuesto a perderle.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les guste porque en serio me esforze mucho por escribirlo y si hay faltas de ortografía, disculpen como ya eh dicho muchas veces mi ortografía es un asco, pero bueno que se le va hacer.<p>

Adios, besos y abrazos a todos los que leen mis historias, apesar de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer XD.

Milly loca, fuera.


	2. Chapter 2: celos y conociendo el amor

Chapter 2: conociendo el amor.

Los dias fueron pasando, y en el cielo no se sabia nada de Lumpy y todos sus amigos y compañeros suyos estaban preocupados por el, sobre todo Russell, su actual pareja que mas que preocupado por el.

-Hay ya han psado dias desde que se fue y no a regresado, ya me estoy con un tono asustado, temia por la seguridad de su novio.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que aparesera-Le consolo su amiga Guiggles con una sonrisa.

-Espero que estes en lo correcto Guiggles-Le respondio con un suspiro.

Mientras en la tierra, Lumpy ya estaba recuperado de su ala pero no se iba de la casa de Mime ya que temia que si se iba algo malo le pudiera pasar y eso pasaba nunca se lo iba a perdonar, un dia que Mime habia salido el se quedo solo y fue a la cocina para comer algo, alli se encontro con una joven de cabellos rojos y destellos blancos vestia una traje de criada y al parecer trabajaba en esa casa, la chica al verlo rapido se apresuro a tenderlo.

-Buen dia señor Lumpy, ¿deseo algo de comer?-Pregunto algo apurada.

-Si gracias, un poco de fruta esta bien no tengo tanta hambre-Respondio con una sonrisa.

El la conocia bien , era Flaky la sirvienta de Mime, ella su esposo Flippy trabajaban en la casa del chico, pero Mime mas que verlos como simples sirvientes, los veia como sus hermanos, y por lo que le contaron Flippy y Flaky, el chico habia perdido a su familia en accidente hace ya mucho tiempo, y que esa era su razon para vestir de negro siempre, pero habia algo que el no sabia y al enterarse sin duda le romperia el corazon.

Despues de un buen rato, ayudando a sus otros dos amigos a limpiar la casa, llega Mime acompañado de una chica, era muy hermosa, de cabellos largos y de color azul atado en una coleta de lado y adormado con una flor, estaba aferrada al brazo del joven peli morado mientras sonreia y decia cosas que Lumpy no alcanzo a escuchar, pero igual se acerco a saludar.

-Buen dia Mime, ¿quien es la dama?-Trato de sonar educado, pero le irritaba que esa chica estuviera tan cerca de Mime.

-"ella es mi prometida, Petunia"-Decia la nota.

Lumpy ahora si que sintio que todo el mundo se le venia encima, Petunia solo le sonrio y le tendio la mano a manera de saludo con una sonrisa de lo mas finjida.

-Mucho gusto-Le dijo con ese tono mas falso que las promesas de un politico .

Lumpy solo le correspondio el saludo' a pesar de que esa chica no le cayera para nada bien, tenia que ser educado y mas oorque tenia a Mime presente y no querka que llevara una mala imprecion de el, despues invento una excusa para irse de ahi, no queria estar mas tiempo alli viendo a su amor en brazos de esa mujer y asi se fue al jardin para pensar en algo, no podia y no iba a permitir que Mime se casara con alguien que sin duda lo iba a hacer sufrir.

Mientras que en el infierno, unos demonios miraban la escena por una bola de cristal y sonreian con malicia, el lider de ellos estaba sentado en un trono mientras los demas le decian lo que pasaba en la imaguen.

-¿Entonces el anguelito se enomaro de un humano?-Pregunto en tono de burla Mole.

-Asi es-Respondio Shifty en tono serio.

-Muy bien esto sera divertido-Dijo y rio junto a todos sus compañeros. 


	3. Chapter 3: La confecion y el trato

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, Alluring secret-black vow, solo quiero decir que si notaron unas faltas HORRIBLES de ortografía, es por que estaba escribiendo en mi tablet y es horrendo escribir ahí, pero bueno ya paremos con tanta platica y empecemos con este capitulo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: La confesión y el trato.<p>

La chica se había quedado a cenar cosa que a Lumpy obvio no le agrado para nada pero se tuvo que aguantar, por Mime las cosas que hacia para que el chico sonriera pero cuando termino su comida invento algo y se fue a su habitación para planear el como decirle a Mime todo lo que sentía por el, lo había pensado todo en el jardín y esa misma noche se lo diría, cuando Petunia se fue a su casa y Mime se fue a su cuarto para descansar puso manos a la obra, salio de su cuarto y fue al del chico supuso que ya estaba dormido ya que no escuchaba nada dentro de la habitación así que abriendo despacio la puerta sus sospechas eran ciertas Mime estaba dormido y con paso tranquilo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, lo observo dormir un buen rato y sin poder aguantarlo mas se inclino hacia el y unió sus labios con los de Mime entrelazando sus dedos con los el, en ese momento Lumpy no lo noto, pero Mime estaba despertando y al verlo tan cerca suyo lo empujo lejos de el.

-"¿que es lo que haces?"-Le escribió una nota, tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Demostrarte que te amo-Le dijo con tono de voz calmado y con una sonrisa.

-"Estas loco, aléjate de mi, vete de mi cuarto, ahora"-Le volvió a escribir con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Como tu quieras, solo quería que supieras que te eh amado desde el primer día en que te vi y lo seguiré haciendo-Dijo mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Cuando Mime se dio cuenta, Lumpy ya se había ido de la casa había salido por la ventana y ni cuenta se había dado, de el en su cuarto solo quedo una de las plumas de sus alas tiradas en el suelo, Mime solo se volvió a acostar en su cama reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y pensando en eso se quedo dormido.

Mientras en las calles de la ciudad.

Lumpy corría para alejarse lo mas posible de esa casa y de esa ciudad, no podía creer que Mime lo hubiera rechazado así de esa forma, pero en los ojos del chico lo pudo ver, el también lo amaba solo que no lo aceptaba, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba lo mas lejos posible de la ciudad se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, estaba cansado de tanto correr, pensó en volver al cielo pero ahora sabia que había pecado por enamorarse de un humano, así que no tenia ni un lugar al cual ir, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y empezó a llorar amargamente, sin percatarse que una presencia estaba cerca suyo, hasta que esta otra presencia le hablo.

-Oh pobrecito, ¿tu humanito te rechazo?-Pregunto en modo de burla la voz, que Lumpy conocía muy bien.

-¿Como sabes que soy yo el que se lamenta y no un simple humano?, Mole-Pregunto limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Hay por favor, no necesito ver para saber que eres tu Lumpy, te conozco bien, querido-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lumpy lo vio con algo de enojo.

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres, reírte de mi y mi miseria?-Pregunto con enojo el peli azul mirando fijamente al ser frente a el.

-Hay no, ¿como crees?, solo vengo a ayudarte-Dijo con una sonrisa y cuando Lumpy menos lo pensó ya lo tenia enfrente suyo.

-¿Tu, ayudarme a mi?, que buena broma-Dijo con tono de no creerle nada, algo que Mole noto.

-Mira si quieres puedes quedarte ahí y dejar que tu "amor" se case con esa mujer, o puedes dejar que yo te ayude, tu eliges-Dijo con tono desinteresado dándole la espalda a Lumpy, el cual parecía meditarlo.

-¿Y si acepto, que vas a querer a cambio?-Pregunto ya que el sabia que los demonios no hacían tratos sin recibir nada a cambio.

Mole solo sonrió, se volteo hacia el y tomando su rostro se acerco a el para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Lo que quiero es una de tus alas, y podre darte un cuerpo mortal para que estés por toda la eternidad con tu amado-Dijo con un tono de voz un tanto seductor y luego sonreír al notar nervioso al ángel.

Lumpy no sabia que hacer, por un lado tenia la oportunidad de estar con Mime e impedir su boda, pero por otro se arriesgaba a no volver a su hogar en el cielo junto a sus amigos, pero después de un rato de pensarlo se decidió a arriesgarse a hacer el trato, Mime lo valía lo suficiente como para hacer aquel trato y sacrificar todo lo que una vez fue en otra vida, después de un minuto en silencio dio su respuesta definitiva.

-Bien Mole, acepto tu propuesta-Dijo al cabo de un rato, Mole sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien querido, prepárate para lo que viene-Dijo calmadamente.

Cuando Lumpy menos lo pensó ya estaba atado por cadenas contra el suelo y con el demonio sujetando una de sus alas, en ese momento sintió un dolor inmenso al sentir como Mole jalaba su ala para arrancarla, sentía como se le desgarraba la carne de su espalda y también podía sentir la sangre correr por su espalda, escucho sus huesos crujir cuando el ala se soltó de su lugar y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, cuando finalmente todo termino se dejo caer inconsciente al suelo, pero antes de que todo quedara a oscuras puedo escuchar a Mole hablar.

-Bien ya esta, cuando despiertes seras diferente tu cuerpo no sera el mismo, suerte, mi amor-Dijo antes de que Lumpy cayera completamente inconsciente dándole un beso en los labios y después irse con una de sus alas riéndose a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta este nuevo capitulo, que espero disfruten y ya subí un nuevo fic que es un chat show con algunos personajes de Bleach, lo se no termino una historia cuando ya subo otra, pero bueno puede que este fic tenga pocos capítulos jejeje pero bueno, ah y también puede que suba la secuela, que es Alluring secret-White vow, pero bueno eso depende de ustedes.<p>

Bueno adios, un beso y un abrazo a todos.

Milly loca, fuera.


	4. Chapter 4: escape y amor correspondido

Chapter 4: escape y amor correspondido.

Ya habian pasado unas semanas desde la huida de Lumpy, y Mime no lograba tener sus ideas claras, y estaba empezando a dudar de su matrimonio con petunia, ya que ese encuentro en su habitacion lo habia dejado muy confundido, y justo ese dia que era el de su boda tenia que empezar a duda, ya estaba enfrente del altar, con su futura esposa a lado ya habian dicho el "si", pero antes de declararlo una pareja casada, el cura dijo la frase que queria escuchar.

-Y si alguien tiene una objecion para que estos dos jovenes no deban casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-Dijo el cura que los casaba.

Mime no penso que alguien detendria su boda, pero justo en ese momento por las puertas entro alguien llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

-Si señor, yo tengo una objecion-Dijo un joven de cabellos azulados con dos mechas rubias y ropajes negros.

Mime lo miro y el joven se hacerco al altar donde estaba parado el joven pelimorado mirandolo incredulo, se le hacia familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde, aquel joven le extendio la mano y mime no tardo mucho en corresponder, miro a petunia con una mirada que, claramente, decia "lo siento", y se fue con aquel joven del resinto de la iglesia, subieron a un corsel de hermoso pelaje negro y fueron rumbo al bosque, al llegar a lo mas profundo del bosque los dos vieron una hermosa cabaña de madera, el joven aquel detuvo al caballo y bajo para ayudar abajar a mime del mismo, una vez los dos ya en tierra el chico misterioso lo rodeo por la cintura, y le sonrio con amor.

-Esta sera nuestra casa, ¿te gusta?-Pregunto con esa hermosa sonrisa, mime solo sonrio y asintio con la cabeza.

El chico solo le volvio a sonreir, para besarlo de forma lenta, pero despues ese beso se volvio cada vez mas apasionado, tanto asi que mime termino siendo llebado en brazos al interior de la casa y cuendo menos lo pensaban ya estaban en la habitacion, mime acostado en la cama con aquel muchacho sobre el, se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron el uno al otro , los dos estaban con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el joven sonrio ante la vision de aquel chico debajo de el con ese hermoso color en sus mejillas, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba quitando las prendas de mime y las suyas tambien.

De un momento a otro ya estaban desnudos entregandose al amor y a lo prohibido, sus cuerpos se rosaban el uno con el otro, sus lenguas saboreaban los labios del contrario y sus manos acaticiaban caba rincon de sus cuerpos.

Sabiendo que su amor era correspondido lumpy, en su nuevo cuerpo, disfrutaba cada movimiento del pequeño cuerpo debajo de el, disfrutaba el como el amor de su vida se entrgaba en cuerpo y alma a el, despues de varias horas, los dos calleron rindidos pero satisfechos, mime se acurruco en el pecho desnudo del nuevo cuerpo de lumpy y este ultimo lo abrazo, apegandolo mas a su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor.

-Te amo-Le susurro antes de quedarse dormido, sin saber que alguien lo habia visto todo.

-Esto no se quedara asi, ese humano pagara por el mal que ha desatado-Decia russell con enojo, ya que lo habia visto todo desde un espejo en el cielo. 


	5. Chapter 5: la tragedia y el sacrificio

Chapter5: la tragedia y el sacrificio.

Amanecia en el bosque, en una casa adentrada en lo mas recondito del bosque una pareja de amantes dormia traquilamente, eso hasta que por la ventana se colaron unos rayos de luz solar que hizo que se despertaran, despues de despertarse mime se fue directo al baño para ducharse mientras que lumpy hacia el desayuno.

Mientras estaba en el baño, aceandose pasa sus finas manos por todo su cuerpo y con los ojos cerrados recordaba como su amado lo habia hecho suyo la noche anterior y tambien pudo mirar una que otra marca que lumpy le habia hecho en el cuerpo, cuando termino de bañarse se empezo a vestir y salio del baño una vez listo, cuando bajo al primer piso miro a su amado servir la comida en dos platos y sirvio algo de beber en dos copas, en ese momento mime entro al comedor.

-Buenos dias-Le dijo con una sonrisa amable, mime correspondio con un movimiento de su mano.

-"Veo que te esforsaste jeje"-Eso era lo que decia la nota que Mime le hadia dado, lumpy sonrio.

Despues de eso los dos fueron a caminar al bosque donde nadie los encontraria y podrian amarse sin reservas, lumpy caminaba a lado de Mime que sonreia feliz de estar con el , en ese momento lumpy saco de su pantalon negro una pequeña caja y se puso en frente del joven de negro, y sin mas se arrodillo ante el.

-Mime, se que solo llevamos muy poco de conocernos, pero aun asi siento como si ya te conociera de hace mucho y te amo mas de lo que puedo expresar , asi que Mime ¿quieres pasar conmigo el resto de tu vida?

Mime no sabia que hacer , pero igual sonrio y con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos asintio con la cabeza, lumpy tanbien sonrio y le coloco el hermoso anillo en su mano, el al igual que Mime estaba feliz y lo abrazo en un abrazo lleno de amor.

En ese momento alguien cerca de ahi miraba todo con un semblante de enojo y celos, pero debia actuar cuando el joven peli morado estuviera solo, asi que debia ser paciente.

Despues de separarse de su tierno abrazo, lumpy beso a Mime para luego decile algo.

-Esperame aqui, regresare pronto-Le dijo antes de irse.

Mime se preguntaba a donde habia ido lumpy, ya que no habia regresado, pero el sabia que regresaria y sin mas se arrodillo en el suelo cubierto de pasto y se puso a esperar a que lumpy volviera.

Despues de un rato de esperar, russell vio su oportunidad y sin mas armado con un pequeño revolver bajo del arbol en el que estaba y aterrizo de tras de mime el cual no se percato de su presencia, miro como mime miraba su anillo de plata con una sonrisa y sintio como si el chico se burlara de el, sin mas y lleno de ira apunto al chico, y sin mas disparo contra el, para cuando mime se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, la bala le habia atravesado el corazon probocandole la muerte, russell viendo su venganza realizada se marcho.

-Lo siento lumpy, pero era necesario-Se dijo con un semblante serio .

Cuando lumpy regreso con un hermoso ramo de rosas, pero cuando miro a mime tirado n el suelo, al principio penso que se habia quedado dormido esperandolo, pero despues miro al rojo que salpicaba el suelo y lo entendio todo, dejando caer el ramo de rosas se acerco a el corriendo, una vez que estuvo cerca del cuerpo inerte de mime y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, se sentia terriblemente culpable por su descuido y no entendia como alguien podia hacer algo tan terrible como aquello.

-Lo siento, lo siento, mime regresa-dijo con amargo llanto de tristeza.

En ese momento, se le ocurrio una idea que podria salvar a mime y traerlo de vuelta, pero eso tenia un presio pero debia correr el riesgo y si mime se salvaba no importaba lo que le pasara a el, de repente y de la nada hizo aparecer su unica ala y la extendio sobre el pequeño cuerpo de mime, el cual adsorbio el ala en su interior, cuando el ala desaparecio por completo, mime lentamente abrio los ojos y frente a el estaba aquel joven que habia ayudado hace mucho tiempo, con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mime alargo la mano para poder tocarlo pero lumpy con la mirada en el suelo hablo.

-Nunca olvides, cuanto te amo.

Acto seguido su cuerpo desparecio dejando atras una pluma negra, mime al ver que su persona mas amada se habia sacrificado por que el siguiera vivo se sintio de lo mas culpable,y tomando entre sus manos la unica cosa que le quedaba de lumpy se arrodillo y lloro en silencio, pero el sabia que lumpy habia cumplido con el juramento que le habia hecho el dia que se volvieron a encontrar, el de entregar su vida por el de ser necesario, y lumpy por su parte esperaria el dia en que se vuelvan a ver.

Bueno este ya es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste, y una cosa creeo que cancelare el fic del chat show ya que nadie lo comenta mas que una y otra que mas que una pregunta parece que estaba dando clases de como hacer una historia, pero bueno no voy a criticar a nadie ya que yo tampoco escribo bien pero bueno.

Bye y cuidense, un abrazo a todos. 


End file.
